jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Szczerbatka07/Nigdy Więcej!/@comment-25827699-20150223220416
Miał być za godzinę ale nie wytrzymam dłużej przed ekranem :( 'Pierwsze zacznę od miłych słów: ''Dziękuję za te 300 kom, bez was to opko by nie przetrwało, bez was moje żucie nie miało by sensu. Nie była bym tym kim teraz jestem. Dziekuję: Rozdział Dedykuję Niezalogowanej Szczerbolce za wbicie 3-setnego koma :3 ' ''Pół roku później Zostało mi jeszcze pół roku. Za dokładnie 6 miesięcy są moje urodziny. I za dokładnie 6 miesięcy wracam na Berk. Czy się boję? Tak boję się. Boję się znów go spotkać. Boję się znów spojżeć w jego oczy. A jeśli znów coś do niego poczuję? A jeśli znów napełnię się nadzieją i ją stracę? Nie Astrid nie możesz! Masz chłopaka! Nie ważne że go przy tobie nie ma, ważne że czuję do ciebie to samo co ty do niego! Tylko jak my się spotkamy? Jesli mnie już tu nie będzie? Głupku nie pamiętasz co ci powiedział "Będę cię szukał do końca życia" później już go niewidziałam."- moje myśli zostały zburzone codziennym rannym rykiem Wichury -As- Co chesz mała- wstałam z łóżka i podrapałam ją za uchem -Wichura-Wrrau- trzepneła głową w stronę pustego kosza. -As-Śniadanka się zachciało? Oj Oj Smoczuś głodny?- przytakneła łbem-już.. już daj mi się tylko przebrać okey? -Wichura-Wrrrr- i wyszła z pokoju Szybko ubrałam czarną koszulkę i brązową spódniczkę do tego moje ulubione buty. Włosy rozczesałam grzebieniem od ciotki na moje 18 urodziny, spoełam je w wysokiego kucyka. Zbiegłam do kuchni na stole stało przygotowane śniadanie. Dziś swoją obecnościa zaszczyciła nas Cassie i Alex. Odkąd Cas i Alex są razem nie odstępują sie na krok. Nawet w nocy albo śpią w nas albo u Alexa. Wuj uważa że to tak poważne że planuje już ślub. A co najgorsze teraz i Alex zna moją tajemnicę. A kto mu powiedział? Nie kto inny niż Cassie. -As- Cześć! -Cassie,Alex- Hej -As- Zaraz dołączę tylko nakarmię Wichurę. -ciotka- Nietrzeba przedchwilą zaniosłam jej kosz ryb. -As- No to jeden problem z Głowy.-zasiadłam do stołu -ciotka- Astrid mam bardzo ważną wiadomość. -As-Słucham?-wziełam kęs kanapki -ciotka- Więc jak to ująć... hmmm... o mam... -Cassie- Mamo poprostu jej powiedz- powiedziała smętnie -ciotka- Oj dobrze.. więc Astrid nie wracasz na Berk za pół roku tylko za 4 miesiące.- ta wiadomośc niedośc że bardzo mnie ucieszyła to również i zaniepokoiła- Ale nie martw się, Jego tam nie bedzie ponieważ, zostal on wodzem i wlasnie za te 4 misiące płynie podpisać pokoje z innymi wyspami. -As- Skąd ty to wiesz? -Cassie- A jak myślisz dlaczego zawsze rano kuchnia wypełniona jest Straszliwcami? Jesteś tu już tyle czasu a nie połapałaś że mama lubi plotkować? -As- Oj no dobrze... Wsumię to się nawet cieszę że wracam wcześniej. -ciotka- to wspaniale! A teraz proszę kończcie śniadanie i wynocha z domu muszę posprzątać. -my- dobrze. ' Taaa tyle ale mówiłam nie jestem robot bmteż muszę spać i odpocząć ta praca na konkurs tak mnie wymwnczyła że rzuciła to i powiedziałam (Uwaga przeklnę) "Pierdolę nie robię" i tak skończyła się historia pomnika Na cmentarzu. Sory że taki krótki. A i jeszcze to że od ponidziałku odwieszam Sometimes... bo NW! w takim tępie skończy się w tym tygodniu :( '''